Never Really Knew You
by coolspy74
Summary: When Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg have a "guys night", Beast Boy reveals his love for Raven. Though it seems funny to Robin and Cyborg, Beast Boy is serious and trusts the guys not to tell. But later on, he tells Raven he likes her. She liked him too and wants to date. Throughout then, they are together and fight villians. What could happen? Sexual, drinking, and cussing. No flames
1. Guys night

One night, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy played a game where you spin a bottle, whoever it lands on picks up a card, and answer the question on it.

"My turn." Robin said.

He spun it and it landed on Cyborg. Cyborg picked up a card.

"'Who would you save, your best friend or your girlfriend?'. My best friend, all the way!" Cyborg said.

Cyborg hi fived Beast Boy.

"My half robot dick is too much for the ladies anyways." Cyborg said smugly.

"Yeah. I bet the get a microscofic eyeful." Robin joked.

"Look who's talking, Boy Wonder. That "toy" has no batteries included and no dick included." Cyborg said.

"Hm. You're good at lies. How long have you practiced?" Robin asked sarcasticly.

"My turn." Cyborg said.

Cyborg spun the bottle and it landed on Robin. Robin picked up the card.

"'What's better, grilled chicken or White Castles?'. Grilled chicken." Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'd eat grilled chicken instead of White Castles?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd perfer grilled chicken more than White Castles really." Robin said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"That's the same damn thing!" Cyborg yelled quietly.

"How long have you been smoking crack?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just spin the damn bottle." Robin said.

Beast Boy spun the bottle and it landed on him.

"Ooh! Irony." Robin said.

Beast Boy picked up the card.

"'Who do you like in a strong way.?' Uh..." Beast Boy said.

"Oh crap!" Cyborg yelled quietly.

"Well let's pick another." Beast Boy said.

"Come on, answer it." Cyborg said.

"Don't hold out." Robin said.

"I'd rather not say. It would freak you out." Beast Boy said.

"You like Starfire do you? You bastard, she's mine." Robin said angerly.

"No. It's... Raven." Beast Boy said.

"Damn!" Robin yelled.

Starfire and Raven heard him.

"Shh! Hey Boy Wonder, Batman called, he told you to shut the fuck up!" Beast Boy yelled quietly.

"I can't believe that you got a thing for Raven. You thinking of 'getting her and interjectin' or just molestin', or better yet, 'raping her while you're above, is the same as making love.'" Cyborg said.

Cyborg and Robin started laughing.

"Or 'don't go too fast or go too slow, don't make her feel like a ho.'" Robin said while laughing.

"Guys, shut up. I need you to keep this secret. If she finds out and doesn't like me, I'll be sad. Depressed. And the two guys who told her would have to lean to fuck upside down." Beast Boy said with sadness and with threat, as his eyes turned red.

"Lips sealed, locked, and destroyed." Robin and Cyborg said.

"Good." Beast Boy said.

"Well I'm going to Starfire's room for no reason." Robin said.

"See ya tomarrow Beast Man." Cyborg said.


	2. Peepin' Hole

Beast Boy removed a painting from his wall.[He thought he drilled a hole in Raven's room.] Beast Boy looked into the peephole to see what Robin was doing with Starfire.

"Hey Star. I've been waiting to see you. I've been kinda hoping you ease my sexual needs." Robin said as he locked Starfire's door.

"Oh. Then let the glories of my body treat you for your horny yet attractive needs." Starfire said while motioning for Robin to come to her.

Robin walked to her and pulled off her clothes and put her on her bed. Beast Boy's eyes widen. Robin was about to commence to having sex with Starfire until he saw Beast Boy's peephole. Robin set down Starfire and walked to her wall so Beast Boy wouldn't see.

"What's caused you to cease having the sex with me?" Starfire said.

"Oh uh. I wanted to give you a gift. It's out of this room. Close your eyes untill I come back." Robin.

"Ok. I see your game of which is both mysterious and sexy." Starfire said while putting her hands over her eyes.

"Ok. I'll be back." Robin said.

Robin looked at the peephole and shoved his finger in it. It poked Beast Boy's eye. Beast Boy fell back and muffled into the pillow "Damn it!". Robin came in Beast Boy's room.

"Beast Boy, why in the hell are you peeping at us?" Robin asked with raging anger.

"I was trying to see what you were doing. You left the room saying that there was no reason that you were going to Starfire's room in the middle of the night." Beast Boy said in pain.

"Why the hell _**do**_you have a peephole in your room that points at Starfire?" Robin asked with more anger.

"I thought it was Raven's room. Why did you poke me in the eye?" Beast Boy said.

"Raven's room is over there." Robin said.

"Well I already know that." Beast Boy said.

"Then why did you say you thought you drilled a peephole to Raven's room?" Robin asked.

"I knew after I drilled a peephole to Starfire's room." Beast Boy said.

"I'm going back in Starfire's room and you better stop peepin'." Robin said.

Robin was about to leave untill he abruptly stop.

"Oh and hold my clothes. I'm gonna show what you won't get. Sex." Robin said as he striped, outside of Beast Boy's room.

Robin walked in Starfire's room and told her to look.

"Why Robin, this gift is most enjoyous." Starfire said.

Robin got on her and started kissing her. Robin picked Starfire up and started humping her on the wall. Beast Boy heard it and was digusted. But he had a plan. He's gonna take a photo of Robin and Starfire having sex and rib them about it. Beast Boy got his phone, stuck in so that he would have a good shot of them fucking each other. When Robin set Starfire down on the bed, he got on top of her. That's when Beast Boy took the photo. Beast Boy looked at it and silently laughed. The next morning, Beast boy had coffee with foam while Cyborg drunk some beer. Robin walked in looking pleased.

"Hey guys. You know what sex feels like? I bet you don't." Robin said.

"Actually I do. I had sex with bumble bee before we broke up." Cyborg said.

"Well I'm sure Beast Boy doesn't." Robin said.

"*Come on. Show he the photo. He's asking for it.*" Beast Boy thought.

"What's Ironic is that your name is Beast Boy but you never had sex. Or kissed." Robin said.

"No. Buy by looking at this photo, I've learned a lot about it." Beast Boy said as he showed the photo to Cyborg.

Cyborg laughed crazily.

"Let me see that." Robin said as he took the photo from Cyborg.

"So funny." Cyborg said.

"Ah!" Robin yelled.

"I took that photo to rib you about it." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

Just then Starfire came out and walked to Robin.

"Why are you yelling, in which makes me annoyed, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Oh nothing." Robin said, hiding the photo behind his back.

"What's behind you back, which signifies that you are hiding something?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing." Robin repeated.

Starfire took the photo from his back, and she yelled.

"What the hell Robin?!" Starfire yelled.

"Beast Boy took the photo." Robin said.

"How do you know?!" Starfire yelled.

"I walked in his room cause I was gonna give him... money?" Robin said unsurely.

"Not true. You walked in my room cause I was peepin' at you to see what you were doing. Wow did that come out?" Beast Boy said.

"YOU HAD A PEEPHOLE?!" Starfire asked.

"I thought it was to Raven's room. And by the way Robin I think you might have an erectile dysfunction. You should take viagra." Beast Boy said.

"AHHHHH!" Starfire yelled.

She shot beams from her eyes to them. Robin got shot and Beast Boy barely dodged. Starfire flew to her room.

"Way to go, Beast Boy. Now _**I** _have to apoligize to her." Robin said, walking to Starfire's room.

When Robin was gone, Cyborg was laughing.

"Shit! I do not believe it!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin came back and tore up the photo. When he was gone, Beast Boy pulled out a copy of the destroyed photo.

"It doesn't hurt to take precautions. One: Make copies. Two: Post it on Jumpbook to make sure you still have it." Beast Boy said.


	3. Raven, You Want To Date

The next month, Starfire and Robin made up and were going steady, Cyborg was still single, and Beast Boy was going to tell Raven how he feels. Beast Boy was in his room thinking of ways to say it to her.

"No, no, no. Um... 'Hey Raven. Let's date.'. No way. 'Hey Raven I like you.'. Ah man. This is hopeless. But I might as well try." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy walked outside of his room to the corridor. He saw Cyborg cugging down beer and saw Robin playing video games. He saw Starfire next to Robin with an arm around his neck and another turning his face to her, making Robin pause the game and kiss Starfire. He saw Raven in the drink shack they bought a week ago reading a book. Beast Boy thought Raven looked sexy and mysterious. Beast Boy walked to her untill Cyborg saw him.

"Hey Beast Man. Here's a beer." Cyborg said, throwing a beer bottle.

Beast Boy caught the beer.

"Come over here man." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg and took a seat.

"You gonna tell her today?" Cyborg asked.

"I was untill you called me over here." Beast Boy said, feeling annoyed.

Beast Boy opened up the beer and drunk some.

"Cyborg, Do you think she'll say yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're fun, a party monster, and spontaneous." Cyborg said.

"Yeah you're right." Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Though she might not be into that." Cyborg said.

"Oh. Yeah." Beast Boy said, sadly looking down.

He took a prolonged sip of his beer.

"If you screw up not and she doesn't love you, it's all downhill from there." Cyborg said as Beast Boy choked on his beer as Cyborg finished his sentence. Cyborg slapped Beast Boy's back and Beast Boy swallowed his beer.

"Damn you for the help." Beast Boy said.

"Go ask her out." Cyborg said.

"No I'm drunk. I'm gonna s-s-sound like a d-d-damn fool." Beast Boy said.

"Just go up there." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"I-I-I'm wondering if you like... come with me." Beast Boy said.

"I don't understand you Beast Boy. Go where?" Raven said.

"To a-a-a small o-o-o-outside resteraunt. For a-a-a dat-" Beast Boy said untill stopping himself.

Raven was surprised. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy liked her too. She took the chance before it was too late.

"Sure. At 8. It's a date." Raven said.

Raven flew off to her room. Beast Boy smiled in surprised.

"Good Beast Boy. You got yourself a date." Cyborg said.

"Y-Yay." Beast Boy said before he fell down drunkly.

12 hours later, Beast Boy waited outside of Raven's room. When Raven came out, Beast Boy stood there looking at her.

"Wow." Beast Boy said.

"I'm in the same clothes as earlier." Raven said.

"That's the point." Beast Boy said.

"Let's go." Raven said.

Beast Boy and Raven got out of the Teen Titan Tower. Raven flew while Beast Boy ran and jumped from building to building. He didn't feel like flying tonight. Raven got closer to him.

"Where's the place?" Raven asked.

"We'll there soon. We just keep going forward." Beast Boy said.

He couldn't believe he's on a date with Raven! Seems against the odds, but it's happening.


	4. Beast Boy's Date

Beast Boy found the resteraunt and told Raven that they got to it. When they got inside, they were seated by a waiter. They where quickly asked what they would like to eat.

"I'd like the reagular salad with croutons and ranch with cola." Raven said.

"fromage sur la salade, promme en tranches et l'oignon a la biere." Beast Boy said in french.

"Oui monsieur Beast Boy. La nourriture sera sous peu." the waiter said to Beast Boy.

"What did you say? I didn't know you knew French." Raven said.

"I said cheese on salad, sliced apple and onion with beer. I picked up some french here and there." Beast Boy said.

"Cool" Raven said smiling.

After a minute or two, the food came. They ate while talking and when they finished, the bill was dropped to the table.

"Shit. 45 dollars for two salads, cola, and beer." Beast Boy said.

"I assume that you have no money." Raven said.

"Actually, I have the money. I got a job." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy laid the money on the table and the waiter picked up the money. Beast Boy and Raven left to go home.

"Thanks for the date, Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Yeah well you know." Beast Boy said.

Raven was about to go in her room untill Beast Boy said "Wait."

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Beast Boy said. Raven got in her room and then Beast Boy held the door open. He went inside.

"Well uh... Nothing. Sorry." Beast Boy said.

He was about to leave until Raven told him to stay. Raven walked up to Beast Boy and kissed him. She prolonged the kiss. Beast Boy picked her up and laid her on the bed until he stopped hisself.

"I'm sorry Raven. I'll go now." Beast Boy embaressed.

"No." Raven said.

Beast Boy turned around.

"I want you to stay." Raven said.

Beast Boy walked to her and got on her. They started kissing. Beast Boy pulled of her cape and took of her clothes. Raven did the same to him.

"Now I see why they call you Beast Boy." Raven said.

They started humping each other and moaning. Beast Boy stuck his "Beast" in Raven's pussy. She moaned uncontrolablely. Robin overheard in and he walked near Raven's door. He opened it slightly and took a photo. He ran to Cyborg's room and showed him the picture. Cyborg laughed. The next morning, Beast Boy came out of Raven's room and to the kitchen. Robin was ready to rib Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy. You had a good night?" Robin asked as he held up the photo. Beast Boy looked at the photo and said "Cool. You got a good angle at my big dick. Was that what you were aiming for, Robin?" Beast Boy said.

"No. How aren't you embaressed?" Robin said.

"It shows my manliness, unlike you. Hey Robin, did you know that the photo of you and Starfire fucking each other got 15,000,000,000 dislikes on Jumpbook and comments. From Jinx, "I can't believe it's that short. I'm glad I didn't fuck Robin.", from Gizmo "Warning: Erectile Dysfuction found. Teen Titans now know that Robin's dick is shorter than Starfire's.", from See-More "I can tell you right now, what I see is a hershey bar that needs to be recalled.". Do I have to even have to say what Kyd Wykkyd, the kid who looks like Batman, Robin's bitch owner? He said-"

"You posted that photo on Jumpbook?! As Batman as my witness, I will kick your ass!" Robin said angerly.

"At least Starfire hasn't seen it yet." Beast Boy said.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked.

"In her room on her computer." Robin said.

Robin widen his eyes.

"Oh shit." Robin said.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled.

"Just great." Robin said as he went into Starfire's room.

"So. You fucked Raven." Cyborg said.

"Yep. And I got evidence, other than the photo." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Cyborg asked while smiling.

Beast Boy pulled out something from his pants and showed it to Cyborg.

"Panties. Score!" Beast Boy said in victory.

"No you didn't." Cyborg said never losing the smile.

"But I did." Beast Boy said.

Raven came to the kitchen.

"Hey, that's mine." Raven said.

"But I scored." Beast Boy said lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes you did." Raven said as she kissed Beast Boy.

"Yes, I did." Beast Boy said.

"How did you get the panties off so unnoticeablely?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Like she said." Cyborg said.

"It's easy when you're already having sex. And when you have butter." Beast Boy said.

"That's the Beast Boy I know." Cyborg said.


	5. The Fight

A week later, Robin and Beast Boy was at the kitchen table.

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

"I forgot that I never got to fight you for putting that photo online. So get your ass up and outside." Robin said.

"Ok. Hope you can handle defeat." Beast Boy said.

"Ooh, a fight! Wouldn't want to miss this." Cyborg said as he came in the room.

Robin and Beast Boy went outside and Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire came with them.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

Robin pulled out his staff and hit Beast Boy with it. Beast Boy punched Robin twice and kicked Robin in the face. Beast Boy tackled Robin. Robin pushed Beast Boy off with his staff. Beast Boy jumped in the air only to be hit with Robin's ever long staff. Beast Boy fell to the ground. Robin jumped in the air and landed on Beast Boy. Beast Boy kicked Robin off of him and flipped over from his side. Beast Boy kicked Robin in the face. Robin fell down.

"You got better." Robin said.

"Yeah. You know I did." Beast Boy said.

"Come on Beast Man!" Cyborg yelled while he ate some popcorn.

"Come on Robby!" Starfire yelled.

Robin pulled out his Robin disks and threw them at Beast Boy. Three of them hit him. Beast Boy fell back while Robin dashed to him. He got under Beast Boy and kicked him to the air. Robin jumped to the air and punched Beast Boy. Beast Boy regain his control and turned into a large eagle, which flew up in the air. He dropped Robin about 25 ft in the air and changed back to himself. He landed on Robin while they were in midair. When Robin hit the ground, Beast Boy picked him back up and kicked him in the face. Robin punched Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed Robin by his arms.

"Bang Bu-Bang!" Beast Boy yelled while he kicked Robin in the stomach, kicked him in the chest, and then uppercuted him quickly. Robin layed on the ground with a bloody nose, a bruised chest, and he threw up on the ground. He got up and ran to Beast Boy. Beast Boy ran at him and dropkicked Robin in the face. Robin fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Cyborg got up and went to Beast Boy to raise his arm up.

"Beast Boy wins," Cyborg said, "And that means you owe me 300 dollars, Starfire."

"Bilp Blam borogorf!" Starfire yelled in alien while she gave Cyborg his money.

Beast Boy walked to Robin and helped him up. Just then Robin grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"You let your gaurd down." Robin said.

Robin flipped Beast Boy in the air. Beast Boy regain his control.

"I didn't." Beast Boy said.

He kicked Robin in the face and made Robin fall down.

"Damn! That hurt." Robin said.

"Well it's official. Beast Boy is the new leader of the Teen Titans." Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I made a secret deal with Cyborg to say if you won, you'd get to be the leader. If I won, I'd get your stash of naked photos." Robin said.

"What stash?" Raven asked.

"Of you. Naked pictures of you." Beast Boy lied.

"Sure." Robin said laughing as he won.

"Excuse me baby but did you say you'd get naked pictures of someone who is not me in which would make me very angry? It also makes me think that you plan to go out with someone else while we're together, known as cheating or getting two-timed." Starfire said sweetly but then scarely with her eyes glowing green.

"N-N-Nothing babe." Robin said rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't take your place Robin." Beast Boy said.

"No. You need to. You proved that you got what it takes to become a leader. Just by beating me. I got tired of giving orders anyway. Though I'll be in second command." Robin said.

Beast Boy thought this over.

"Ok." Beast Boy said.


	6. Attack of Slade

One day, The Teen Titans' phone rang. Beast Boy picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Beast Boy asked.

"I want to speak to Robin." Slade said.

"Slade! What do you want?" Beast Boy said.

"I want to talk to Robin." Slade said.

"Robin's not here right now, please wait until you get a life." Beast Boy said.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now put Robin on. Last time I checked, the leader picked up the phone." Slade said.

"I am the leader. The new leader." Beast Boy said.

"As much as I doubt that you're the leader, I'll tell you my plan. I'm going to destroy all the bikini stores just to spite you." Slade said.

"I don't care." Beast Boy said.

"Ok um... I'll destroy the pizza store then." Slade said.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

Just then, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire ran out of their rooms.

"Whats wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade is gonna destroy the only pizza place in Jump City!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That's a crime but it's not that serious." Robin said.

"I'm still on you know." Slade said.

"Well goodbye." Raven said about to hang up the phone.

"Well I hope you can save the hostages." Slade said.

Robin grabbed the phone.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I have like 50 hostages in that pizza place who's gonna die unless you can save them. You have 15 minutes until the hostages die." Slade said.

"But that time is insufficient of the time that we could get there even if at high illegal speeds." Starfire said.

"Then I hope you can bust your asses and lose your licenses cause you only have about 14 minutes and 45 seconds." Slade said.

Slade hung up.

"Ok. You guys know what to do." Slade said.

"Come on guys. We got to go." Beast Boy said.

They all got into the car and drove to the pizza place. They saw the hostages and they untied them all.

"Ok. Where's Slade?" Cyborg said.

Just then, the Titans saw the 3 members of the hive five.

"Mammoth!" Cyborg said.

"Gizmo!" Robin said.

"Jinx!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey cutie." Jinx said.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Robin said.

"I think she was talking to me." Beast Boy said.

"No she wasn't." Robin said.

"Yes I was." Jinx said.

"Well why was she calling you cutie?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy.

"Ok I admit. We've dated briefly, about a year ago." Beast Boy said.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg yelled.

Jinx smirked.

"Beast Boy, you've never told ny of us about this for a whole year?!" Robin yelled.

"I knew that you'd freak." Beast Boy said.

"Can we just get on with the fighting?" Mammoth asked.

Mammoth punched Cyborg in the face and Cyborg grabbed and threw Mammoth to the wall, making the wall break. Robin threw his disks at Gizmo. Gizmo shot the disks with his robotic machine gun. Robin hit Gizmo with his staff. Robin and Starfire ran after Gizmo and Cyborg and Raven ran after Mammoth.

"Well how pleasant. We're alone. Like the day, one year and three days, before we broke up." Jinx said.

"I know." Beast Boy said.

"You know we can always date again. When you're ready." Jinx said.

"What? I have been sad for 5 months after the breakup, I find you here trying to flirt with me, and you think that I will date you again? Do you even know or care how emotionaly turbulant that was for me? It was fucking hard and do you give a crap?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was emotionaly turbulant for me too. But I want you back." Jinx said walking up to Beast Boy and kissing him briefly.

"Androids can't love nor hate. With that, I leave it." Beast Boy said kicking Jinx in the face.

She backed up and tackled Beast Boy.

"You feeling playful huh?" Jinx asked.

"Get off!" Beast Boy yelled as he kicked Jinx off of him.

He punched Jinx twice. Jinx punched Beast Boy in the throat. Beast Boy gagged. Jinx tackled Beast Boy again. Beast Boy threw her off of him and he ran to her. Robin Hit Gizmo with his staff fives times. Gizmo punched Robin in the face pulled out a robotic staff.

"You feel the need to copy me?" Robin asked.

"I feel the need to kick your ass!" Gizmo yelled.

Gizmo smacked Robin twice with his robotic staff. Starfire shot her lazer beams at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged all of the lazer beams and smacked Robin with his robotic staff. Gizmo fired missiles at Starfire. She dodged all but one. Robin kicked Gizmo. Gizmo fell into a wall in the next building. Robin and Starfire ran after him. Gizmo fell into a coffee shop.

"Hey look. It's a bald kid." a customer said.

"It's heredity!" Gizmo yelled.

"Ah! It's Gizmo!" another customer said.

"Damn right! And I'm a awesome supervillian, who is totally kickass!" Gizmo yelled.

Gizmo grunted as Robin tackled him. Starfire flew in.

"The Teen Titans isn't responsible for any ongoing damage in this java. And also for anyone's consern, we're gonna beat the living shit out of Gizmo!" Starfire said.

Cyborg shot Mammoth with his lasers. Cyborg tackled Mammoth and punched him. Mammoth threw Cyborg off of him And punched him. Mammoth grabbed Cyborg at his waist and threw him up. Cyborg came backdown and blasted Mammoth. Cyborg kicked Mammoth onto a shopping cart in a store. Cyborg kicked the cart and blasted Mammoth when the cart stopped at an aisle. Mammoth tackled Cyborg and punched him in the face. Then Mammoth ripped off Cyborg's right arm.

"Ah! You bastard!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg punched Mammoth off of him. Mammoth grabbed Cyborg and threw him on the floor and jumped on him. Mammoth grabbed Cyborg's arm and threw him to the wall, causing the wall to break. Cyborg got up and blasted Mammoth twice. Mammoth fell to the floor. Cyborg threw Mammoth to the check out and slid his face on it repeatedly. Mammoth's face started to bleed. Cyborg threw Mammoth's face on the check out slider repeatedly. Mammoth's nose kept bleeding with every impact.

"Check out item on aisle 4! Suck on it bitch!" Cyborg yelled as he kept slamming Mammoth's head.

Cyborg stopped after a while and Mammoth fell to the floor.

"Good. Now to help Beast Boy. You know you could have helped Raven." Cyborg said picking up his arm and reattaching his arm.

"Yeah. I could have." Raven said.

Robin hit Gizmo with his staff 3 times. Gizmo shot Robin in the shoulder.

"AH SHIT!" Robin yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

Starfire shot Gizmo 10 times and then Gizmo used his robotic staff to hit Starfire. Gizmo winded up his robotic staff and smacked Starfire with it. Gizmo punched Starfire twice and pushed her to the floor. Gizmo was about to shoot Robin and Starfire.

"Finally. I've waited to see you die. Now it's time to end th-"

Gizmo got shot in the face by Cyborg.

"Come on! We need to get to Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled.


	7. Beast Boy's Ex

"Come on Beast Boy. You know you love me." Jinx said.

"I don't love you." Beast Boy said.

"Yes you do." Jinx said.

"I love Raven." Beast Boy said.

"I can make you change." Jinx said.

"I don't want to change. I got over you." Beast Boy said.

"That's what you think." Jinx said.

She kissed him. When she was done kissing him, Jinx laughed.

"I know you enjoy it." Jinx said.

Beast Boy walked to her and kissed her. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg came in. Beast Boy saw them.

"Get the hell off of me!" Beast Boy said pushing away Jinx.

"What?" Jinx said.

Raven charged at Jinx. Raven punched Jinx.

"Stay away from him." Raven said.

Beast Boy kissed Raven. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire ran to Jinx.

"What the hell? You kissed me." Jinx said.

"Cut the shit Jinx." Robin said.

"Yeah. Beast Boy would never kiss you. Right Beast Boy?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled.

"See? I knew the lying would come from your mouth which lied." Starfire said.

"Really? I lied. I'm the only one." Jinx said.

"Yeah. He's over you. He's with Raven. He won't kiss you ever again." Cyborg said.

"You sure? Or is it just that you couldn't get none of this?" Jixn asked.

Cyborg didn't reply.

"Hm. See you later, Beast Liar." Jinx said.

Jinx disappeared.

"What?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"You know her. She's mad that I've moved on." Beast Boy said.

They went back home. Beast Boy laid on his bed. He thought of what happened one year ago and three days, and after that.

**One year and three days ago.**

"Hey babe. I'm feeling kinda bored. You want to have sex?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Jinx said getting on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy carried her to their bedroom. Beast Boy took of her clothes and then his. He stuck his dick in Jinx's pussy.

"Ooh. Cold." Beast Boy said.

"Yep. Cold, hard, and metallic." Jinx said.

Beast Boy stuck his dick in Jinx farther but then he stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a android. I'm metal." Jinx said.

"Right." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy jammed his dick even farther. Jinx moan delightfully. Beast Boy started kissing Jinx while rubbing her boobs and sticking his dick in her pussy. Beast Boy felt her pussy so delightfully, it made his dick grow bigger.

"You're sexy." Beast Boy said.

"You too." Jinx said.

Jinx grabbed Beast Boy and lowered him down to her mouth. She kissed him while Beast Boy's dick grew further in her pussy. Beast Boy took his dick out of Jinx and picked her up. He banged her on their wall.

"Beast Boy. You are such a beast." Jinx said.

"That's why I'm named that." Beast Boy said.

"You know that me kissing Robin that one time was a mistake right?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah I know. Nobody but me-ok now you too- knows that he has a short dick." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy kissed Jinx and kept banging her.

"I'm the only one?" Jinx asked.

"You know it." Beast Boy said while he carried Jinx to the shower. He turned on the hot water and continued to fuck Jinx while in the bathtub.

Jinx slapped Beast Boy's dick with her pussy. Beast Boy tried to stick his dick in Jinx but she kept moving it.

"Ah. Trying to be playful." Beast Boy said.

"No. I don't want you to do it yet or- or I mean uh-"

Beast Boy held Jinx's hips.

"No need to be coy." Beast Boy said.

Jinx laughed and Beast Boy stuck his dick in Jinx. He kept jamming it farther until his hips reached Jinx's. Beast Boy satrted to kiss Jinx again.

"Are you sure? I'm the only one?" Jinx asked again.

"Nobody else." Beast Boy said.

**Flashback end**

Beast Boy couldn't believe what a lie he told. Beast Boy sighed. Raven came in.

"Hey Beast Boy." Raven said as she sat next to Beast Boy.

"Hey babe." Beast Boy said.

"You look sad." Raven said.

Beast Boy turned away.

"I know." Raven said.

Beast Boy was afraid what would happen next.

"You were kissing Jinx." Raven said.

"No it's not that it's just..." Beast Boy said.

"Just what?" Raven asked madly.

He had to make up an excuse real fast, or he's not only gonna lose Raven but he's gonna lose his _**Beast Boys**_.

"I just hate it when we are apart for too long. We never get to cuddle much and I feel... shorter." Beast Boy said.

"Aw. Well... I can always make you feel... longer." Raven said. Raven laid Beast Boy down and laid on top of him. Beast Boy chuckled. as he started kissing her and got on Raven. He disrobed her and himself. Robin and Cyborg was walking down to Beast Boy's room. They walked in his room and saw Beast Boy fucking Raven. Beast Boy saw them and blindfolded Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Getting tiempo de crecimiento erectil." Beast Boy said.

Raven laughed. Beast Boy walked to Robin and Cyborg.

"Guys, I'm in a moment here." Beast Boy said.

Robin was looking down while Cyborg was looking at Beast Boy.

"Damn man. Not only you got Raven all naked but you got her panties, again." Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy's hand.

"Yep. Well I'm going back to having sex." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy looked at what Robin was looking at.

"And Boy Wonder, this is for Raven, not for homos. You get this big when you work for it." Beast Boy said closing the door. Beast Boy took 2 viagra pills and got on Raven. Cyborg left while Robin opened the door gently and took the viagra container. He saw Beast Boy fuck Raven.

"Ooh Beast Boy, that's a long dick." Raven said.

"Yeah. I know it is." Beast Boy said.

Robin left. He smiled at the container.

"Star, I'll see you in your room and you'll be very happy! Robin yelled.

"Beast Boy, I'm the only one right?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy thought hard.

"Yes" Beast Boy said.


	8. Beast Boy's dispute

One day, Beast Boy and Cyborg was drinking beer until Robin came up to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy. Can you come in the hall for a minute?" Robin said.

"Whatever." Beast Boy said drunkly.

Beast Boy followed Robin until he stopped. Beast Boy saw his room behind him. Robin pushed Beast Boy in Beast Boy's room. Robin locked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"What the hell is wrong with **_you_**Beast Boy?" Robin asked back.

"I have no idea what you mean." Beast Boy said.

"You kissed Jinx." Robin said.

"Yea when we were in love. Now that's gone." Beeast Boy said.

"I mean before." Robin said.

"Don't you mean after?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh. So you did kiss her at that fight." Robin said smugly.

"Wait no. No. That's not what I meant." Beast Boy said.

"No. You said you kissed her. And now I'm telling Raven." Robin said.

"No. Don't man." Beast Boy said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"I'll clean your room for the next 3 yea- wait fuck that. I have Star's dairy." Beast Boy said.

"So?" Robin asked.

"I have your underwear. I'll leave 'evidence' of you reading her dairy. And she'll go ballistic." Beast Boy said.

"No she wouldn't." Robin said.

"You saw what happen to the guy who weighed her and put her on the heavyweigh in that judo class?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh shit. Ok fine I won't tell. But you will. When the guilt kicks in." Robin said.

Robin left Beast Boy's room.

"Robin. Never thought you tried to threaten me like that." Beast Boy said to himself.

Beast Boy thought how he kissed Jinx. How that felt. He knew if Raven found out, she'd dump him. If Jinx can't tell them, she'll eventually try to kill him. If Raven found out what happen with kissing Jinx, she also kill him.

"Damn it." Beast Boy said.

Just then Raven came in.

"Hey Beast Baby." Raven said sitting next to Beast Boy.

"Raven, I got something to tell you." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"What if my friend cheated on a girl? And you were that girl. What would you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd take his testicles off with my magic then I slice his face off." Raven said.

"Doesn't that seem-" Beast Boy gulped "-really crazy?" Beast Boy said.

"Naw. It's normal to me. Why?" Raven said.

"I'n just wondering. There's this one dog that I've seen fuck his girl then 12 minutes later he fucked another dog." Beast Boy said.

"Ah Beast Baby. Crazy animal." Raven said while kissing Beast Boy.

Raven Left. Beast Boy sweated.

"Hey "Beast Baby." Cyborg joked.

"Ha Ha. Funny. What you want Cy?" Beast Boy said.

"I just wanted you to come clean." Cyborg said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin told me you kissed Jinx after you broke up with her." Cyborg said.

"Damn you Robin." Beast Boy said.

"Now Beast Man. I'm not gonna snitch. But I want you to tell Raven." Cyborg said.

"No man." Beast Boy said.

"She won't do harm to you. She might understand that you have an affair." Cyborg said.

"She'd chop my nuts off if I cheated on her. Look, I have to protect Raven and my balls. I have to do what's best for Raven and my huevos." Beast Boy said.

"I understand. I don't agree but I understand." Cyborg said as he left the room and Starfire came in.

"Why does everyone coming in my room?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"Beast Boy, I know the unthinkable of which is against the rules of loving Raven. Tell me, Why do you show passion to someone other than Raven, who you are currently dating?" Starfire said.

"It was an accident." Beast Boy said.

"It was?" Starfire asked.

"Promise me you won't tell Raven." Beast Boy said.

"I can not do that. As a friend to Raven I have to tell her." Starfire said.

"No please Star." Beast Boy said.

"I can not Beast Boy. That's the last I will speak about it." Starfire said.

Beast Boy grabbed a knife from his desk. He put it on his hand.

"Beast Boy, why have you put sharp metal on your hand?" Starfire said.

"I will cut my self. I will keep cutting my self unless you say you won't tell Raven about the accident. Now, will you tell Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"This is what you Earthlings call a bluff." Starfire said.

"Try me." Beast Boy said.

"I will tell Raven." Starfire said.

Beast Boy cut his hand swiftly. He cringed in pain.

"Will you tell Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Starfire said slowly.

Beast Boy cut his hand deeper and cringed even more.

"Will you tell Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." Starfire stuttered.

Beast Boy cut his hand even deeper. He cringed like he drunk a big cup of nothing but sour lemon juice. He let outa tear.

"Will you tell Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're a phyco." Starfire said.

Beast Boy cut his hand **_even_** deeper. He cried slightly. He held the knife at his neck.

"One last time. Or you'll never see me again. Will... You... Tell... Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"No. Ok no. Please stop with your suicide. I won't tell Raven." Starfire said.

Beast Boy dropped the knife. Starfire left. Beast Boy walked to the hospital to get his hand sewn.

"So how did you get your hand cut?" The doctor asked.

"How did your erection get floppy? Answer that." Beast Boy said.

"Ah-"

"Exactally." Beast Boy inturputed The doctor.

Beast Boy went home and saw The whole gang in his room.

"Why is everyone here?" Beast Boy asked.

"You want to confess something to Raven?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Ok. I don't think that swimsuit was hot last week at the pool. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy! I wore that for 3 hours. It hurt my thighs but I wore it for you." Raven said.

"I know," Beast Boy said, "Sugar?"

"Beast Boy expanded his arms.

"The best kind." Raven said.

Raven kissed Beast Boy. Behind their backs, Robin showed a "I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it." face.

"I'm gonna get in my bed." Beast Boy said.

"Ok. See ya Beast Man." Cyborg said disappointly but didn't show it.

Everyone left his room until Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her next to him.

"I kinda want you in the bed too." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Oh. Ok." Raven said lustfully.

Cyborg and Starfire left while Robin was standing there. Beast Boy carried Raven to his bed. Beast Boy turned back and winked at Robin. Robin closed the door.

Beast Boy pulled off Raven's clothes and stuck his dick in her pussy.

"Get ready for the goods." Beast Boy said.

"I'm ready." Raven said, pulling Beast Boy's neck to her.

After a hour, Raven was asleep. Beast Boy took her spell book and learned a memory wipe spell. Beast Boy casted the spell to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. The next morning, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg forgot what Beast Boy did. Jinx was walking by and saw the Teen Tower.

"Damn you Beast Boy." Jinx said.


	9. Beast Boy's mission

The next day, Beast Boy and the rest woke up and reported to the living room.

"Ok guys. I put the second in command in first in command for a little bit. I have to do a mission. So Cy, you lead the Titans for this mission." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy threw a piece of paper to Cyborg. Cyborg opened it.

"As you can see, you will have to take down and arrest Mammoth, Gizmo and the rest of the hive five down. But I'm tracking down Jinx. She has a death wish. That will be delivered." Beast Boy said.

"Ok. Let's go Titans." Cyborg said.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire went with Cyborg. Beast Boy left to find Jinx. Once he found her, he brought out the spell that was used to make Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire forget what Beast Boy did. He punched Jinx and she fell to the ground.

"Beast Boy. You lying fucking creep!" Jinx said.

"You will forget all about that soon." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy kicked Jinx. Jinx tackled Beast Boy and rapidly punched Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed Jinx's arm and tore it off. Beast Boy punched Jinx in the face and kicked Jinx in the neck.

"Ah!" She yelled.

She looked at her right torn arm.

"Damn it Beast Boy!" Jinx yelled.

"I'm sorry Jinx. But I have to kill you." Beast Boy said.

"I can't use this spell on you, but I can do it on Cy, Robin, Raven, and Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg's a robot." Jinx said.

"But his human side isn't." Beast Boy said.

"He can never forget. Or at least the robot half won't forget." Jinx.

"Wrong. Since his human half forgot about what happened between us, the robot half would try to put that memory back to the human side. But it can't. You see, since the robot half remembers what happened, it would try to get the info to his human side. But the spell has blocked out the memory sent to human half. since Cyborg could tell them half of what happened, they could soon figure out what's been done. They'd never let me come back. So I put a little extra extra down the line. I did the "mind entanglement" spell which would trap the memory of that and then trap it. And seal it away forever, never to thought of. It's like the same spell, except this one was for half robots. And now Jinx, die." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy grabbed Jinx and threw her in a dumpstair. Beast Boy threw a gerenade in the dumpstair and ran. Once the dumpstair was blown up, Jinx died. Beast Boy went back to the tower. He saw the hive all captured.

"So are these guys on death row?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Not yet at least. Just send them to jail." Beast Boy said.

"Ok." Raven said.

"Rave, how about we go in my room and I can **_send you_**something." Beast Boy said.

"Ok." Raven said sultry.

Beast Boy took Raven to his room, disrobed her, and stuck his dick in her pussy. after an hour, they were in bed, cuddling.

"I love you." Beast Boy said.

"I love you too." Raven said.

Jinx was blown up. And all we can see is her head, rolling up to the screen.

* * *

**This is NOT the end.**


	10. The end

After 2 years, everyhing was alright. Beast Boy was still with Raven and everything was ok. One day they got a call.

"Hello?" Beast Boy answered.

"Guess who." Slade said.

"Slade." Beast Boy said.

"Correct. Now, Beast Bitch. You will come to the drop out point out of town to test something for me." Slade said.

"Hell no." Beast Boy said.

"I thought you say that. So I'm giving you a chance to to come down here for 2.5 billion dollars." Slade said.

"I very well doubt you have that much money nor you'd give me it." Beast Boy said.

"Just come down here now." Slade said.

"No." Beast Boy said.

"Ok. Then let your friends die." Slade said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have your friends. Well three of them." Slade said.

"What you say? What happened to them?" Beast Boy asked.

"I killed Robin." Slade said.

"No. No-Y-You couldn't." Beast Boy said.

"I'm about to kill Star and Cy. And Raven." Slade said.

"No you're not you fucking bastard!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Or what?! Or what bitch?!" Slade yelled.

"I'll kill you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No you won't!" Slade yelled.

"Yes I will!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You aren't shit! I have your lover, your friend, your dead friend's girl, you can't do shit and you aren't shit! You don't get it! I have you over the barrel!" Slade yelled.

Beast Boy cried.

"Why the hell you crying!? I thought you were Beast! Beast Boy!" Slade yelled.

"You don't understand! You don't know how to love!" Beast Boy yelled.

Slade stopped talking.

"You have 45 minutes." Slade said.

Slade hunged up. Beast Boy threw the phone out the window.

"Damn you Slade!" Beast Boy yelled.

Beast Boy cried some more.

"What the hell am I gonna do?!" Beast Boy yelled.

Beast Boy drove to Drop Out Point. He saw Raven, Slade, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin's dead body.

"Ok Beast Boy. I need you to test out a teleporter for me." Slade said.

Beast Boy turned on the teleporter and selected the time he wanted to go back to. He came back in one piece.

"Good, good. Now time to go back before you guys were born to kill you all." Slade said.

"No." Beast Boy said.

"What I said?" Slade asked.

"I said no. I'm going back to stop this. The only way possible.' Beast Boy said.

Slade grabbed him and threw him down.

"No. I don't think so." Slade said.

Beast Boy got up and punched Slade. Slade grabbed Beast Boy and kicked him twice. Slade punched Beast Boy. Beast Boy got up and kicked Slade in the chest. Slade fell. Beast Boy kicked Slade in the arm.

"Shit!" Slade yelled.

"You bitch!" Beast Boy yelled.

Slade punched Beast Boy. Then Slade grabbed a knife and killed Starfire and Cyborg.

"Kill him Beast Boy. Please." Cyborg's dying words were said.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy jumped on Slade and ripped his arm off.

"Ah!" Slade yelled.

Beast Boy licked the blood from the torn off arm.

"You're a fucking phyco!" Slade yelled.

"You just found that out? Read the comments." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy kicked Slade. Beast Boy walked up to the teleporter. He set the time. He heard a gun cock. He turned to Slade.

"You die now." Slade said.

"Why? Why did you become evil?" Beast Boy asked.

Slade pulled up his mask. Beast Boy threw up.

"That's what I did to myself. When Asuby left me." Slade said putting back on his mask.

**Flashback starts**

"Look Slade. I know we've been dating for 15 weeks, but I'm not sure that I love you." Asuby said.

"What?" Slade asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Asuby said as she went to her bedroom.

Slade was crying. Slade wiped his tears and got up. He went to the bedroom.

"You may break up with me but I decide when we stop loving." Slade said.

He grabbed Asuby and threw her on the bed.

**WARNING!**

**BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE, YOU HAVE TO BE MAN OR WOMAN ENOUGH TO READ THE REST.**

**NOW I WILL LOAD THE REST OF THE STORY**

..

...

.

...

...

..

...

.

...

...

..

...

.

...  
...

**Now it starts.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slade bent over Asuby and took her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Asuby asked.

"Making you love me." Slade said.

He shoved his dick in her ass. He thrusted hard and fast.

"Stop please." Asuby said.

"No you bitch." Slade said.

Slade turned her over and stuck his dick in Asuby's pussy. He thrusted so hard, blood came out.

"Stop bleeding bitch." Slade said.

Slade shoved his dick in Asuby's mouth. She bit it.

"Damn you!" Slade said.

He beated Asuby and enevtually bruised her cheecks and made blood come out of her nose. He kept raping her and then bashed her head against the wall. He kept banging her head against he wall. He then got a knife and cut her throat open. He ripped out the contents in the throat and then cut her head off. He fucked her dead body. He kept fucking her. Until he stopped. He saw what he did.

"No!" Slade shouted.

Slade went back to his house and started cutting his face up. He cut his legs, his arms, and his body. He kept crying as he destroyed his body.

"I'm sorry Asuby!" Slade yelled.

Slade found a mask and put it on. He started to feel good killing. He decided that he wasn't gonna do anything that would be good enough to forgive his self for killing Asuby. He just gave up and resorted to killing. He stopped at nothing. He was charged with a death sentence, but he found some way to escape. He was the biggest bounty for 5 years straight. 125 grand. No one ever caught him.

**Flashback ends**

"My life is doomed to be bad. Now, I'll take it out on you." Slade said.

Just then, Slade was shot and killed. by Bane.

"You're next." Bane said.

"Time to nuke." Beast Boy said.

He exploded a nuke and ran in the teleporter. The world exploded. Beast Boy was teleported back to guys night.

"Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Yeah dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's your turn. Who to you like?" Robin said.

"Don't hold out Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy thought real hard. He knew what he would have to do.

"I love Terra." Beast Boy said.

**The end!**


End file.
